


Your New Addiction

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a werewolf with too much energy to sleep. Jongin just might be the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your New Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> written for the #10kfrproject

The pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers trace along the edges of the high quality card in his grasp, letting one side hit on the table before he turns it, repeating the action to calm his nerves. The people in the small cafe around him pay him no mind. Kyungsoo is simply another unassuming customer, sitting on a comfortable seat, a slight chill bleeding through his pants and a steaming cup of tea in front of him. It’s meant to soothe his nerves, but he finds that it’s not so simple.

Kyungsoo thinks it’s a little ironic. After all, he’s here because he’s been too high strung lately, too snappish because the responsibilities of leading a pack of werewolves inside the city limits has been straining him too thin. He finds himself smiling, if only for a brief moment, when he remembers the members of his pack sitting him down.

“We’re staging an intervention,” Baekhyun had said, backing out of Kyungsoo’s reach so he couldn’t take a swing at him. “Something has to give.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized how on edge he’d been until they all started pointing out his recent overreactions, his short fuse, and the fact that he’d been sleeping far too little. They were right, of course. Kyungsoo isn’t fit to lead if he can’t get his own emotions and moods under control. And to do that, he needs to sleep. Which he can’t seem to do without running himself ragged first; it only leads to more problems.

The card falls to the table surface, the lettering a simple black font on white. Kyungsoo has read it several times, put it to memory as a way to keep himself grounded. Repetition helps. Kyungsoo takes in a heavy breath, finally lifting his tea to his lips for a sip. It’s good. Simple.

Kyungsoo crosses his legs, shifting his attention to the people outside. Autumn has been rushing in, claiming the city in her crisp grasp. Brisk wind slips through strands of hair, and cheeks turn pink, people huddled closer together to stay warm. Werewolves run hotter than humans, so the bite of cold in the air doesn’t bother him. He still dresses as though it does, to keep attention off himself, to blend in with the crowd.

Kyungsoo grows antsy, fingers drumming on his cup of tea and foot tapping on the tiled floor. He recrosses his legs, leaning back in his seat. It’s not that his appointment is late, but Kyungsoo had habitually arrived early. His phone sits heavy in his pocket, vibrating occasionally because Baekhyun and Jongdae can’t leave well enough alone. They’re being supportive, but in a completely _in your face_ way.

Kyungsoo is going to put them on the overnight patrol as soon as it snows.

The door to the cafe opens, and Kyungsoo is hit with waft of fresh air, a myriad of scents now swimming in his head. He hums, eyes lingering on the profile of the man who just entered, dressed in dark jeans that hug his thighs and a soft pink shirt that doesn’t fall long enough to cover the curve of his butt. Kyungsoo licks his lips, bringing his tea to his mouth for another swallow as he watches this stranger order, smiling at the cashier. Dark hair falls in his eyes and he sweeps it back with one hand. Kyungsoo pulls in a deep breath.

With his drink in hand, the man turns and _oh_. Kyungsoo is graced with a front view that leaves him feeling too warm, a pleasant trickle of desire coating his throat as he breathes in, trying to scent him.

The man doesn’t walk forward. His eyes dart around the room, landing on Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo?” he whispers. No one else in the place could possibly hear him.

Kyungsoo nods once, a thrill rushing through him at the thought of keeping company with someone who has so much presence, so much sensuality. He takes the seat opposite Kyungsoo, sliding in effortlessly.

“Jongin,” he introduces. His gaze is heavy, curious as it drags over Kyungsoo. He makes no attempt to disguise it. Kyungsoo finds the honesty refreshing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kyungsoo is inclined to believe him and he smiles at Jongin. “The pleasure is mine,” Kyungsoo replies.

A smug look flutters over Jongin’s features before a soft, sincere smile takes over. Kyungsoo realizes that Jongin could probably pick up on his attraction the moment Kyungsoo set eyes on him. Still, he isn’t one for keeping secrets.

“I know we spoke some on the phone,” Jongin begins, running a finger along the fringe of his bangs to push them from his eyes, “but there are a few things I’d like to clarify before this goes any further.”

Kyungsoo gestures for Jongin to continue, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on the table, head cradled atop his folded hands.

“First, I am not a sex slave - not for you, not for anyone. I do this because I enjoy it.” Jongin pauses, staring at Kyungsoo to make his point. “If we do begin a working relationship, we do so on equal footing. As partners. I am not your lesser, nor will I be treated as such.

Secondly, the profile the agency provided for me isn’t entirely accurate. I’ve spoken with them about it already, but you should be aware that I am not a full blooded incubus. I am half human, which means the risk to you is nonexistent. I do not have the sufficient strength to drain someone like you of your life force enough to harm you.”

Kyungsoo breathes out a sigh of relief. “I have to admit,” he starts, “that was the biggest concern I had.”

“But not big enough to turn you away?” Jongin questions. “There are any number of supernaturals who could have given you what you need.”

“I’m an _Alpha_ ,” Kyungsoo counters. Jongin shifts, clearly not having been given that bit of information. “It takes far more to exhaust me than it would for other werewolves.”

Jongin visibly swallows, teeth scraping over his lower lip after. “That sounds like an enticing challenge.”

“One that I hope you are up for,” Kyungsoo answers honestly.

The air around them seems to pulse and Kyungsoo has to sit back in his chair, his head heavy with the sudden onslaught of Jongin’s energy. Jongin seems pleased. Kyungsoo breathes in the most addicting scent he’s ever come across and he lets a low growl slip, hands curling around his forgotten tea to keep from reaching out for Jongin. Arousal stirs inside him, demanding to be satisfied even after Jongin pulls his energy back, the air clearing.

“I think I can manage,” Jongin rumbles.

Incubi are dangerous creatures, feeding off the sexual energy of their partners. For a full incubi, it usually leads to death for the partner, but Jongin is only half. He explains to Kyungsoo, as they pretend to be interested in their drinks, that he does not need to feed on sexual energy to live, but he does crave it. He likens it to an addiction, and when he’d come across the agency, he decided he might as well put his addiction to use helping others as he helps himself.

Kyungsoo tells Jongin of his inability to sleep, of his mood swings and erratic behavior that stem from it. He admits that it was his pack who handed him the information to this particular agency service, urging him to find someone to help drain him of his excess energy. Kyungsoo’s intention was to find someone with the stamina to keep up with him during sex; he’d never thought he’d be fortunate enough to come across an incubus.

“I think I’ve learned all I need,” Jongin states. Their drinks are empty and when Kyungsoo glances outside, the sun is beginning to set. Jongin stands, and Kyungsoo follows. Jongin’s eyes drag over him again, this time with desire. “I will have the agency contact you for the final contract, if I meet your approval.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods, anticipation licking at the veins. “I hope to hear from you soon.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t make it home until well after dark, his skin covered in sweat and dirt, chest heaving. He’s run the perimeter of the entire city - twice. After Jongin had left, he’d felt close to snapping, too much energy under his skin to keep it contained. He made it to one of their safe spots, stripping out of his clothing before accepting the animal and shifting into his wolf. From there, he was able to slip from shadow to shadow, using the cover of night to stay out of sight.

He’s still restless, but he can control it now.

Joonmyun is waiting for him when he gets in, clucking his tongue when he sees the state Kyungsoo is in. Kyungsoo feels admonished, sorry that he’s put so much on the shoulders of his beta lately.

“How did it go?” Joonmyun asks, his eyes falling to the floor where Kyungsoo has already left a trail of dirt.

“Better than expected,” Kyungsoo replies. He peers around the room. “Are you the only one up?”

“I sent Baekhyun and Jongdae to bed,” he snorts. “They were going to use party poppers to celebrate your return.” Joonmyun looks Kyungsoo over, and makes a show of scenting him. “Although I guess that would have been premature. You still smell like frustration.”

“It was an initial meeting,” Kyungsoo says. “To see if we were compatible before signing a contract.”

“And?” Joonmyun pushes. “Are you?”

Kyungsoo thinks about Jongin and the way his jeans fit over his legs, the shape of his arms and the way he’d sized Kyungsoo up with a promise in his eyes. Kyungsoo shivers.

“I guess that answers that question,” Joonmyun huffs with a wrinkled nose. “Please tell me you two are meeting again soon.”

“The agency will be in touch.”

“Well,” Joonmyun begins, flopping back on the couch, “I guess that means you’ll have the energy to clean your dirty tracks before Minseok wakes up and sees the mess you’ve made.”

“Traitor,” Kyungsoo grumbles, even if he knows Joonmyun is right. Minseok keeps the pack house in order and if anyone makes a mess, he’ll come down on them regardless of their pack rank. Even Kyungsoo bends under Minseok’s wrath if he’s deserving of it.

Kyungsoo does clean up his tracks. And then he cleans the rest of the house, just for something to do.

 

The agency contacts Kyungsoo the following afternoon. The representative is a woman of small stature, but her presence fills the room, letting everyone know that she is the one in charge. Kyungsoo sits in the office of a dryad, the furnishings all grown from the flora inside the room. There’s grass beneath his feet, and flowers along the floor and walls. Vines weave their way across the ceiling and down to frame the windows. It smells of petrichor and Kyungsoo admires Joohyun’s talent. Even some of the oldest dryads don’t have this much control over nature.

There is no official name for the agency. They’ve been around for centuries, mediating and keeping tabs on the supernaturals who choose to live in such a human dominated world. There are always rumors about who is the one behind it, who has the power to enforce the contracts - whose magic is it that shines in the ink. Nothing has ever been proven, but the agency is still widely accepted, and respected.

The contract is written on parchment, the green ink shimmering in the light. On the bottom, Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s name signed in his own blood.

Joohyun goes over the terms in the contract. It’s all very straightforward, meant to protect both parties in the off chance that something should go wrong. It states that neither of them is to overstep the boundaries outlined - seeing each other during predetermined times, in an agreed upon location, and to satisfy a mutual need. There are provisions for injury and the stipulation that all contract disputes be taken up with a mediator. The contract may also be voided at any opportunity by either party.

When Kyungsoo takes the pen in hand, a trickle of blood from his fingertips running down as ink, he signs his name without hesitation. He can feel the magic taking hold, a tingling sensation that begins in his fingers and sweeps up his arm, spreading through his entire body. It’s the magic that will ensure the contract isn’t violated; the consequences for breaking it are something Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think about. But he feels safer with it there.

Joohyun smiles sweetly at him, handing him another card. This one has Jongin’s phone number printed on it. Kyungsoo, surprisingly, manages to walk all the way out of the building before he calls. He stands on the sidewalk outside a nondescript building on a busy downtown block, and stares at his shoes.

“Hello?”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets, a little too eagerly.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin responds.

“Yes. I wanted to let you know that the contract has been finalized.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jongin says. “Do you have a preferred time and place to meet?”

“I will text you when I have everything set up, if that’s alright.”

“I look forward to it.” Jongin pauses, and his voice drops. “ _Alpha_.”

Kyungsoo shudders, his eyes closing and toes curling in his shoes. The line goes dead and Kyungsoo has to take a moment to calm his racing heart. Taunting or teasing a werewolf is never a good idea, but Kyungsoo thinks Jongin can take it. Oh he _hopes_ Jongin can take it.

 

When Kyungsoo and his pack took over control of the city, purging it of the previous pack who had begun terrorizing the citizens, they also claimed ownership - legally through the agency - of multiple properties. Kyungsoo’s pack doesn’t require the use of all the properties; they’re smaller than their predecessors, but far more civilized. Most of the properties are rented out to humans, giving Kyungsoo a source of income.

One of the properties is a small, one bedroom house that borders a small public park. It’s only ever used when Kyungsoo needs to get away from things, letting Joonmyun step up for a little while so Kyungsoo can just be alone to collect himself. He was here only a few weeks ago, but once he realized that solitary confinement wasn’t going to fix his problem, he left.

There’s still food in the pantry, clean sheets on the bed and blackout curtains that prevent anyone who gets too close from seeing inside. He’d sent Jongin the address an hour ago, and Jongin had responded, saying that he would arrive at eight. It’s nearly eight now.

It’s no surprise that he can’t keep still. There’s so much more to maintaining a city than simply ensuring nothing unwelcome gets in. Kyungsoo is responsible for keeping all the supernaturals in the city under the radar, which sometimes means putting himself between magical forces that could wipe out any human in a kilometer radius. It can get rough, and when it dies out, Kyungsoo expects to be able to sleep. Lately, however, he just can’t. His body is used to being up and moving for days at a time before he gets a chance to rest.

He’s hoping that Jongin will be able to wear him out until all that pent up energy is gone.

Kyungsoo hears tires on gravel, listens to the sound of an engine cutting out and a door opening, shutting. He feels like there is a swarm of ants just beneath his skin, a restless sort of energy that won’t release him. The crunch of footfalls rings in his ears and Kyungsoo opens the door before Jongin has a chance to knock.

Jongin is in jeans again. His shirt is loose, heather gray, and there’s a red bag thrown over his shoulder. He greets Kyungsoo with a smile, looking so achingly sweet as he stands in the doorway.

“Boundaries,” Jongin states, walking in with his palm pushed to Kyungsoo’s chest as he moves. Kyungsoo lets himself be maneuvered, the door kicked closed behind Jongin after he steps inside. “Superficial biting and scratching is acceptable. Drawing blood is not. You are not, under any circumstances - even if I beg you - to claim me. Is that understood?”

“Perfectly,” Kyungsoo agrees, his greedy gaze drinking in Jongin’s form. A rush of magic surges through Kyungsoo, the additional terms now sealed in the already existing contract.

“Is there anything you would like to add?” Jongin inquires, his bag sliding to the floor.

Kyungsoo licks his lips, his blood rushing in his ears as Jongin’s delicious scent floods the room. “Condoms?”

“I get more out of it if there is nothing between us, but if you want protection, I brought it.”

“No,” Kyungsoo breathes. “I just wanted to be clear.”

“Is there anything else?” Jongin raises an eyebrow and Kyungsoo can feel his blood pressure rising, his cock filling.

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

Jongin is on him in an instant, his plump lips pushed to Kyungsoo’s as his mouth falls open with a low moan. Jongin’s hands are on Kyungsoo’s neck and Kyungsoo grabs at Jongin, fingers sliding beneath Jongin’s shirt. Kyungsoo’s head is fuzzy, his instincts taking control as he allows his desire for Jongin to rule him.

Jongin, while eager and aggressive, quickly submits to Kyungsoo, stumbling back toward the bedroom under Kyungsoo’s guidance, his arms raising for Kyungsoo to strip him of his shirt. Jongin falls onto the bed, his lips wet, pink dusted along his cheeks, and a bright purple pulsing in his eyes. Kyungsoo’s wolf rises to the surface, his vision going red.

Jongin leans back on his elbows, a predatory gaze on his handsome face. Kyungsoo takes in the sight, appreciates Jongin’s lean body, and the bulge of his cock in his jeans. Kyungsoo licks his lips, distracted until Jongin knocks his foot against his knee.

“You want to show me what you’re working with?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo’s natural strength is impressive, but it doesn’t require hours at the gym, working on his physique. He’s not as defined as Jongin, but he’s not out of shape. He isn’t embarrassed to pull his shirt off over his head, letting it fall to the side. He pops open the button on his pants next, pushing them and his briefs to the floor.

Kyungsoo is half hard, and his cock pulses with arousal when he sees the way Jongin is eyeing it. Jongin hooks his feet behind Kyungsoo’s calves, bringing him forward. He sits, licking over his lips as a hand runs up Kyungsoo’s thigh, thumbs over his balls, and then curls around Kyungsoo’s cock.

“I’ve never tasted werewolf before,” Jongin comments. He gives Kyungsoo a sly grin, leaving enough time for Kyungsoo to pull away if he wants. Kyungsoo doesn’t.

Kyungsoo watches the way Jongin’s thick lips press to the head of his dick, then his tongue comes out, laving over the surface with a pleased groan. Jongin is radiating heat, the room filling with the scent of an incubus about to feast. Kyungsoo’s wolf rumbles, a growl vibrating through his chest as Jongin mouths over his cock.

It fills rapidly in Jongin’s hand, deft fingers working over the length, smearing saliva in their wake. Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo, his eyes vibrant purple and his jaw falling open as he takes Kyungsoo’s hard cock into his mouth. His lips suction around Kyungsoo’s cock and Jongin bobs his head with a low moan.

Kyungsoo slides his fingers through the soft strands of Jongin’s hair, watching as they fall back in place. He does it again, breathing through his mouth as Jongin sucks his cock like it’s made of candy. Jongin’s lips are puffy, red, slick and he doesn’t seem to have any trouble breathing with his mouth full of cock. The third time Kyungsoo’s fingers slip into Jongin’s hair, he curls them in the strands and holds, tugging a little. Jongin moans, swallowing around his cock.

Jongin’s mouth is hot and wet, soft and perfect. Kyungsoo watches his cock disappear into it, coming out shining with spit. He’s so hard now, throbbing with desire. Jongin slurps around the crown, leaving another kiss before he falls back on the bed. The purple recedes from his eyes, leaving them dark and teasing as they rest on Kyungsoo’s dick.

“If you want me, you’re going to have to do the work,” Jongin tells him, a smirk on his lips. “We’re supposed to be wearing you out, remember? So come on, Alpha. Show me what you can do.”

Kyungsoo is being baited, and he knows it. That doesn’t mean he won’t take it. He gladly pulls Jongin’s tight jeans down over his thick thighs, a snarl crawling up Kyungsoo’s throat when he sees that Jongin isn’t wearing anything underneath. The jeans are discarded and Kyungsoo crawls onto the bed between Jongin’s spreading legs.

He’s a marvel, a creation carved from marble and brought to life in all his perfect imperfections. Kyungsoo’s fingers push against firm skin, skimming up the insides of Jongin’s thighs. Jongin stretches his arms over his head, hooking his fingers over the side of the mattress to display himself. And he’s glorious. Kyungsoo wants to worship him.

He curves over Jongin, stealing a taste of himself from Jongin’s luscious lips. Jongin seems content, his legs loosely circling Kyungsoo’s waist as he languidly licks into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He doesn’t move his arms, but he does rock his hips, his cock nudging along side Kyungsoo’s with every move. Kyungsoo finds it maddening.

Kyungsoo’s hands roam, palms smoothing over the planes of Jongin’s chest and stomach, trailing down his sides to cup his ass. Jongin groans, his breath hitching when Kyungsoo squeezes. There’s a flash of purple, Kyungsoo thinks. He lets one hand slide further, and it’s Kyungsoo who moans when his fingers find the plug.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Jongin admits shamelessly, his voice low and husky. “I kept thinking about tonight, so I worked myself open, hoping to have you inside me faster.”

Kyungsoo’s never heard such sinful words from so sweet a mouth. This desire he has for Jongin has spiraled into a craving, an ache in his jaw, in his hands, in his dick that he needs to alleviate. Jongin lets his legs fall open and Kyungsoo shifts back, watching with red eyes as Jongin pushes on the plug, sucking in a sharp breath, before he’s tugging it out of himself. He moans, toes curling and Kyungsoo’s mouth is watering.

“Lube,” Jongin reminds him. “In my bag unless you have some closer.”

Kyungsoo does. There’s a small drawer on the headboard and he reaches for it now, pulling only as far away from Jongin as he has to. The cap is sticky and Kyungsoo nearly rips it clean off in his attempt to open it. He pours too much, his hand coated as he slicks his cock.

Jongin’s body is hot. This wouldn’t be surprising considering he’s half incubus, but he’s hot compared to Kyungsoo who was under the impression that werewolves ran the warmest. Kyungsoo stores the information away for later, distracted with the way Jongin clenches as Kyungsoo fits the head of his cock on his rim. Jongin still has his arms stretched over his head, his legs spread wide, and Kyungsoo sinks into him with one smooth slide. Jongin’s spine curves up, and his thighs cage Kyungsoo in, a low moan echoing in the room.

Jongin feels amazing. Kyungsoo knows that part of it is his nature, but most of it is Jongin - seductive, sultry Jongin who rocks his hips to grind on Kyungsoo’s cock, panting and writhing, his vibrant eyes begging Kyungsoo to fuck him. Kyungsoo digs fingers into Jongin’s hips, slamming him down unforgivingly on his cock, and Jongin cries out in pleasure.

Kyungsoo works his cock in and out of Jongin with brutal snaps of his hips, admiring the way Jongin’s ass shakes with every impact, the skin reddening. Jongin moans like he can’t help it, like Kyungsoo is ripping them from him. Kyungsoo loves it.

He fucks Jongin hard and fast, his rhythm unwavering as Jongin’s thighs tighten even more on his sides. Kyungsoo is dizzy with arousal, every part of him tingling with it. He luxuriates in it, in the way Jongin clenches around his cock, a red flush spreading down Jongin’s chest as he rocks against every thrust, eager for it.

Kyungsoo ramps up the speed, going inhumanly fast. The friction borders on painful, the heat increasing, and he sees the way Jongin goes tense, his legs locking as white spurts from his cock and up his chest. Kyungsoo keeps fucking Jongin through it, even when Jongin goes lax, his eyes bright purple and sweat beaded along his brow.

“Don’t stop,” Jongin begs.

To Kyungsoo’s surprise, Jongin doesn’t go soft. His cock is still hard, the tip smearing through come as Jongin’s body jolts with Kyungsoo’s thrusting. The sight of it, along with how much Jongin wants him, is what has Kyungsoo’s climax crashing in.

He growls, surging forward to brace an arm on the bed, Jongin’s hips hiked from the mattress as his cock pulses, filling Jongin with come. Kyungsoo grinds his dick deeper into Jongin. White flashes in Kyungsoo’s vision, his beast receding momentarily as he’s sated, his energy beginning to diminish. Jongin is feeding from him, absorbing all that Kyungsoo has to give.

For the first time tonight, Kyungsoo finds himself out of breath.

“Finally,” Jongin groans. He uses his legs to push Kyungsoo back and out of him. Kyungsoo stumbles, still trying to catch his bearings when Jongin’s hands are on him, guiding him onto the bed. Jongin sits Kyungsoo on the edge. Kyungsoo’s eyes linger on the way his come is sliding thick down Jongin’s thighs, and he swallows, still intensely turned on.

“Now that we’ve taken the edge off,” Jongin begins, crawling onto Kyungsoo’s lap and sinking down on his cock again with a pleased sigh, “we can take our time.”

It must be part of Jongin’s magic that keeps Kyungsoo hard, fanning the flames of Kyungsoo’s lust so he never tires, never wants to stop. Jongin is so pliable, so soft as he languidly moves up and down Kyungsoo’s cock, letting out quiet noises of pleasure when he’s filled.

Kyungsoo fits his arms around Jongin’s waist, helping him, watching him, enamored at Jongin’s beauty. He nips at Jongin’s jaw, is pleased when Jongin dips his head to kiss him. Jongin kisses Kyungsoo the same way he rides him - slow and sensual. His mouth is hot and welcoming, so so perfect.

Jongin doesn’t seem to ever tire. His thighs flex and he rests his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, content with letting Kyungsoo kiss him as his hips rock up and down. Never slowing, never stopping. Kyungsoo can feel that Jongin is feeding; it has Kyungsoo’s body buzzing with pleasure, his cock harder than it’s ever been, throbbing as it’s sheathed inside Jongin.

It’s a slow burn. Kyungsoo is lulled into a sense of peace, a state that he hasn’t been in for a long time - since before he stepped up to take over his pack. He revels in it, appreciates the weight of Jongin in his arms, his mouth now leaving kisses along Jongin’s chest, his tongue swirling around his nipples.

Jongin gently pushes Kyungsoo back until he’s laying on the bed. Jongin hovers over him, knees sliding further apart to take Kyungsoo deeper. His soft whine has Kyungsoo reaching down, grabbing the firm globes of Jongin’s ass and spreading them. He braces his feet on the mattress and thrusts up, burying himself as deep as he can. Jongin shudders, breathing erratic.

It’s mesmerizing to watch him come undone, a soft trembling that starts in his thighs, his torso curling toward Kyungsoo as he comes. It pools on Kyungsoo’s stomach, dripping down. Kyungsoo brings Jongin in for a kiss, tongue gliding over Jongin’s lips before Jongin kisses him back with a low, needy whine.

Jongin still doesn’t go soft. Kyungsoo finds himself needing to find out how much Jongin can take. He rolls and Jongin doesn’t fight it. He makes a soft noise, clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock like he’s afraid he’s going to slip out. Kyungsoo gets a firm grip on Jongin’s thighs, tracking his nails down the skin. Jongin shudders, moaning his name.

Kyungsoo falls over him, his weight on his forearms as he keeps thrusting into Jongin. He takes it slow, swiveling just to hear Jongin’s little gasps, feel the way his body responds to the stimulation. Jongin drapes his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, teeth sliding over his lower lip until Kyungsoo kisses him again. It’s so easy, so simple. It feels right. Kyungsoo knows it’s the magic, but it still takes him whole.

Kyungsoo comes again. He can hardly feel anything that isn’t a part of him touching Jongin. Jongin’s fingers slide teasingly down his chest, around his back and up to his hair. Kyungsoo smiles at him, and Jongin smiles back. Beautiful.

Jongin nudges at Kyungsoo, and he moves away; Jongin flips to his knees, resting on his elbows as he looks back at Kyungsoo, wiggling his hips. Kyungsoo takes a moment to admire the curve of Jongin’s ass, the wetness of his thighs as more come slides out of him. Despite having just come, Kyungsoo feels invigorated, ready to keep going.

He slides his cock into Jongin, both of them moaning as Jongin’s back curves down toward the bed, his fingers fisting in the duvet. The velvet heat around Kyungsoo has him addicted, hungry for more. Always more. Even when he comes again, his body doesn’t stop.

Jongin falls to the bed, bringing Kyungsoo down with him. Kyungsoo pushes Jongin’s knee to his chest, holding him there as he thrusts, Jongin’s breathless noises muffled, but his eyes still purple, his ass still clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock so wonderfully tight.

It goes on and on. Every orgasm has Kyungsoo feeling a little more drained, but that restless buzzing persists. He fucks Jongin slow and steady, taking the time to appreciate how amazing it all is. He’s never indulged so fully with someone before, and Jongin is all too willing to let him. Kyungsoo loses himself, forgets his responsibilities and all those pesky little thoughts that used to plague his thoughts when he would lay down to sleep. It’s all replaced with a sense of serenity, a peace that he’s never had before.

Kyungsoo and Jongin are face-to-face again, Kyungsoo resting on the headboard with Jongin in his lap, his movements jerky, stuttering to a halt. Jongin kisses him, his hands running through Kyungsoo’s sweaty hair. Kyungsoo rocks his hips, teeth sinking into Jongin’s puffy lower lip when he comes for the final time. Jongin whines, tightening, and Kyungsoo jerks him off with hard, fast strokes until Jongin follows him.

His body is humming with pleasure, his eyelids heavy. He offers Jongin a smile that’s returned.

“So?” Kyungsoo whispers, teasing. “What did you think?”

Jongin clenches for a moment, smirking when Kyungsoo hisses. “I think I’m going to name your dick, put a collar on it and pet it everyday.”

“If I did this everyday, I’d never do anything else,” Kyungsoo laughs.

Jongin hums, his hands cupping Kyungsoo’s face. “But you’d be happy. And satisfied.”

“There’s no doubt of that,” Kyungsoo answers.

When Jongin finally lifts, Kyungsoo stretches his legs, rolling some of the stiffness out from being in the same position so long. He stands gingerly, expecting to feel far worse than he actually does. All that’s there is a pleasant, bone-deep exhaustion that he’s only too happy to give in too.

Kyungsoo fishes his phone from his pants, ignoring all his incoming texts. He sees the time and does a double take. “That can’t be right,” he mutters. It says it’s only nine. Jongin didn’t show up until eight, and he knows more than an hour passed.

Kyungsoo wanders toward the bathroom, pausing at the window. The light spilling out from the bottom of the curtains pulls his attention. He slips the curtain open and gasps. It’s nine _in the morning_. Jongin comes up behind him, arms draped around Kyungsoo’s middle.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Jongin says, lips brushing over the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Drink something first though.” Jongin pulls away, leaving a smack on Kyungsoo’s ass on his way to the bed.

Kyungsoo obeys. By the time he’s crawling under the blankets, Jongin curling up beside him, he’s already half asleep. It’s a dreamless, peaceful slumber that takes Kyungsoo. The best sleep he’s ever had.


End file.
